DeBunkers
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: ZKDverse. Pluto, Cyborg and Beast Boy produce a webshow with hillarious results.


**DEBUNKERS**

Pluto, Cyborg and Beast Boy were the best of pals and hung out together. They shared several common interests, one of them being huge explosions. Their favorite show had to be 'MythBusters' which was on TV right now.

"Wow, now that's an explosion!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "And I thought that was made up!"

"Yeah, who knew that if you mixed all that stuff together you could blow a car sky high and make it jump 20 feet into the air?" added Cyborg.

Pluto was rubbing his chin and chuckling like a mad scientist, "You know, guys, this gives me a great idea." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at him expectantly and then he stood up before shouting, "TO THE LAB!" as he pointed dramatically at the elevator.

* * *

><p>Pluto had converted the basement into a laboratory because, let's face it, if he kept conducting experiments in his room it would probably not be livable anymore and Blackfire slept there with him too. All his experiments and inventions, as well as plans and blueprints had been brought down here because they were taking up too much space and for safety reasons.<p>

Beast Boy and Cyborg both peered over Pluto's shoulder as he looked through the contents of a box and then he shouted, "EUREKA!" causing them to jump. He then brought out a video camera. "I knew it was here!"

"OK, so you brought us down here for a camera," stated Cyborg before asking, "Why?"

Pluto grinned at them and answered, "Gentlemen, we will follow in the footsteps of the MythBusters and make our own show and put it up on the internet. We will be known as the '**DeBunkers**'!"

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Beast Boy beamed.

"That's not a bad idea," smirked Cyborg. He'd always wanted to be famous on the internet. "So, when do we start?"

Pluto grinned.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I know I will regret asking this, but what are you all doing?" Shadowcobra asked as he came out of the Tower for some fresh air and saw the 'Three Stooges' as he'd dubbed them setting the camera on a tripod.<p>

"Oh, we're gonna film our own webshow," answered Beast Boy. "We're the 'DeBunkers'!"

"DeBunkers?" Shadowcobra repeated, cocking an eyebrow. "You know what? At first I was wondering what you all were doing, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that I just don't care and I figured that I should just sit back and watch because it might be interesting." He turned towards the entrance and said, "Good luck," before going back inside.

"Did he just give us his approval?" Cyborg asked Pluto in confusion.

"I guess," Pluto shrugged. "OK, if we want plenty of hits our first episode has to be awesome! We need to debunk a myth. Got any ideas?"

Beast Boy raised an arm, "I got an idea!" He pulled out a stack of papers from behind him.

"What are those, BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, just some stuff on our fansite," Beast Boy answered.

"We have a fansite?" Pluto asked.

"Sure we do! We're superheroes!" answered Beast Boy as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "There are like a ton of questions here and the fans are wondering about a few things."

"Lemme see," said Pluto and Beast Boy handed him the papers. He looked at them one by one, nodding at a few. "Hm…this one seems promising..."

"Camera's rolling, and action!" shouted Cyborg.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen of the internet! I'm Pluto!"

"I'm Beast Boy!"

"And I'm Cyborg!"

"You may know us as members of the crime-fighting super-team known as the Teen Titans, but right now we are known as DeBunkers and for the sake of science and your viewing pleasure we will debunk famous myths and urban legends!" Pluto finished. "Now, let us begin our first episode with this myth; it is possible for two partners during sexual intercourse to achieve an orgasm simultaneously!"

"PLUTO!/DUDE!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted as Pluto laughed.

"Just kidding! Just kidding! I remember that we wanted this to be rated 'E' for 'Everyone'! Now, for the real myth for our first episode! Is it true that a combination of Pop Rocks and Coke will make your stomach explode? Let's find out!"

Beast Boy was holding a can of Coke and a bag of Pop Rocks. He first poured the Pop Rocks into his mouth and then swallowed them before pouring the Coke down his throat as well.

"Are you OK, BB?" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy gave a thumbs-up.

"And that disproves the myth!" finished Pluto.

* * *

><p>The three posted the video onto YouTube and waited for responses. They didn't get many hits and the comments they got were very unflattering.<p>

"'_You guys suck'_," Beast Boy read. "Oh, and another guy wrote, '_That's five minutes of my life I am never gonna get back_', and here's another one who wrote, '_I never thought that superheroes could suck worse than a vacuum cleaner'_, and then a last one that wrote, '_And now I realized that it is physically possible for some people to suck harder than a black hole_'."

Pluto was crouched nearby, tracing circles on the wall in depression.

"Well, at least it couldn't be worse," said Beast Boy trying to be positive.

Pluto suddenly got up and shouted, "You're right! We can't give up now!" He whirled around at his two partners, "Did I give up inventing when I was banned from the Science Fair? No! Did I give up when Ichijyo threatened to turn my guts inside out? No, of course not! Did I give up when I tried to convince Blackfire to put on Leia's slave bikini and everytime I did she'd blast me into the wall? Hell no!" He threw his fist into the air and declared, "We, the DeBunkers, will not give up! This is for truth, science, and internet stardom!"

"Maybe we should out more effort in our experiments," suggested Cyborg.

"Or get better myths," suggested Beast Boy.

"OR BOTH!" Pluto shouted. "We need to do what the MythBusters do! We need to make more things go boom!"

* * *

><p>"OK, why are we here?" Cyborg asked curiously as he, Pluto and Beast Boy stood in front of an alleyway. "I thought you said we were going to make things go boom."<p>

"Well, we were, but then I looked up some reports of shadow people being sighted in this part of town and I thought that we, AS THE DEBUNKERS SHOULD PROVE TO THE WORLD THAT THESE RUMORS ARE FALSE!" Pluto replied, screaming out the last part.

Beast Boy, who was carrying the camera, asked, "…So, why are we carrying ripoff versions of the Ghostbusters' equipment?"

"Oh, those are just precautionary measures," Pluto answered, waving off his friend's concern. "Now, let us do some debunking!"

* * *

><p>"Dude…this is boring," groaned Beast Boy in a, well, bored tone.<p>

"Yeah, and it's been like 30 minutes," Cyborg said as he checked his watch. "Let's face. Maybe we're not cut out for this kind of thing."

"Calm down, fellas. We still need to debunk this myth," Pluto said in a scientific tone. He then paused as both Cyborg and Beast Boy froze, gaping and gawking. "Err…what's with the panic stricken faces? Why are you shakily raising your hands? Why are you pointing as if there's something horrible behind me?" asked Pluto, growing paler with each question. "There's something behind me, isn't there?" Cyborg and Beast Boy both managed to nod and Pluto slowly turned around to see a dark, shadowy figure come rising out of the wall like a ghost and looking straight at them.

"HOLY CRAP!" Pluto screamed as he pointed his gun at the shadow and fired, only for confetti to come shooting out. The shadow and both Cyborg and Beast Boy could only stare blankly in silence. Pluto chuckled nervously before he and the others ran away, screaming.

"DUDE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A FRIGGIN MAD SCIENTIST! WHY DID YOU BRING A GUN THAT ONLY SHOOTS CONFETTI!-?" Beast Boy shouted as he ran close behind Pluto and Cyborg, still holding the camera in his grip.

"IT WAS JUST FOR SHOW! I NEVER THOUGHT THE REAL DEAL WAS GONNA SHOW UP!" Pluto shot back.

"WELL THANK TO YOU WE'RE GONNA DIE BEFORE OF A SHADOW! HOW DO YOU EVEN FIGHT AGAINST SOMETHING LIKE THAT!-?" Cyborg snapped and they stopped at a dead end.

"SHIT!" Pluto cursed and the trio turned to see the shadow coming right for them. It was times like this that Pluto did what he had to do to survive.

Beg shamelessly.

"WE'RE SORRY MISTER SHADOW MAN!" Pluto begged as he got down on his knees, "WE JUST WANTED TO BE LIKE THE MYTHBUSTERS! PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM AND BEAT ME SENSELESS!" He looked to Cyborg and Beast Boy, stating, "What? I'm immortal. Sue me."

"What in the world are you people talking about?" the shadow asked as it dissolved, reforming into none other than…

"I-Ichijyo!-? Is that you?" Pluto asked, eyes staring at his friend and fellow Zodiac Knight.

"Yes, it's me," Shadowcobra confirmed, annoyed, "I was about to greet you when you three started to run like cowards and scream like maniacs so I followed you to make sure you three Stooges didn't hurt yourselves."

"B-but why were you a shadow?" Beast Boy asked, his camera pointed at Shadowcobra.

"Since we became famous, it's been difficult to walk out in public without the nosy paparazzi hounding us," Shadowcobra answered, "So, I used a shadow form to go around since my favorite bookstore is around this area."

"You mean you're not shadow people?" Cyborg asked.

"No."

The three 'DeBunkers' looked at each other silently before whooping, "WE DID IT! WE FINALLY DEBUNKED SOMETHING!"

"Quick, let's put this up on YouTube!" Beast Boy shouted as he, Pluto and Cyborg ran straight to the Tower to upload the new episode of their webshow.

Shadowcobra watched them go, sighing, before walking away and muttering about morons.

* * *

><p>'DeBunkers' became an instant hit and only because people thought it was funny. Within an hour it already got over 1000 hits and they were still coming, along with comments for more episodes.<p>

Pluto, Cyborg and Beast Boy were next going to debunk the myth about Lizard People living in the sewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Another funny short story. I just like to go back to my roots and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Takada can be extremely funny.<strong>


End file.
